


Summer Blooms

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Kitsune Oikawa Tooru, M/M, based on seventeen's latest single "fallin' flower"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koushi has trouble falling asleep, and Tooru is a flower in the form of a spirit. Summer lingers on all around them.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Summer Blooms

It is the dead of the night.

Summer nights are humid: warm wind makes the trees rustle and dance in the moonlight, creating a lullaby for the sleeping town to drift deeper to. The streets are at peace and dim, in the midst of drowning in unconsciousness to prepare for the sunrise.

Well, except for one. 

Koushi is wide awake, twisting and turning on his futon. The blankets are haphazardly thrown to the side, rumpled sadly, as the boy tosses to his other side for the nth time. Lately, he hasn’t been able to sleep before midnight, despite the cup of warm tea and cold bath he would give himself beforehand.

The sudden chiming of a different bell cuts through his series of complaints. His eyes are wide, and he is sitting up. He recognises the bell.

It rings again. This time, nearer.

He whips his head to the source of the sound. Lo and behold, there is another boy around his age, perched at his windowsill. His smile is a godsend and serene; yukata and haori varying shades of blue that dance with the warm wind. Behind him, are nine tails the colour of his dark hair, swaying ever so lightly.

A godsend indeed.

“Flower,” Koushi mutters. His heart is light inside his chest and his lungs are filled with fresh air. He feels his shoulders sag as he makes a move to stand up, eyes fixed on the figure not so far from him, who seems to be waiting for him too.

The kitsune--Tooru--smiles softly. He extends a hand; Koushi takes it easily and interlaces their fingers softly, eyes sure.

“Angel,” Tooru murmurs, carding his hands through Koushi’s light hair, before pinning a white camellia behind his hair. Still beaming, he takes Koushi’s hands again, brushing his knuckles repetitively. Koushi walks closer and closer, until his forehead meets Tooru’s chest. He closes his eyes and feels Tooru settle down on the floor gently, before he pulls Koushi into his embrace.

“Couldn’t sleep again, little flower?” Koushi whines wordlessly and snuggles closer and it makes Tooru chuckle. He brings a hand to the back of Koushi’s head and presses a kiss to his crown. Clinging together, they sway to the pitchless sound of the midnight breeze deep in the summer, until Koushi is asleep in Tooru’s arms.

When Koushi awakes in the morning, the blankets are tucked to his waist, and there is a white camellia flower tucked in his yukata. 


End file.
